Season 6 Episode 6: The Sorcerer and the King
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Arthur was seated at the head of a table. Gwen was seated by his side with Rodor opposite. Merlin was pouring their drinks.

"How is Mithian recovering?" Gwen asked. "Very well, Gauis says she should be up within a few days, I must thank you both again for your kindness." Gwen and Arthur smiled, "we are allies Rodor, we are always here for you" Arthur said. "And what about you, your highness, are you sure you are alright?" Gwen asked with concern. Rodor smiled, "I am fine, my only ailment is old age. Though I will admit my mind is troubled."

Arthur nodded, "we will find a way to get your kingdom back, don't worry."

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Merlin answered it. "King Arthur's presence is required immediately" said the guard.

Queen Annis was sat in a chair in the council chambers. She had five of her men with her, who stood back looking nervous. Queen Annis had a red rash on her arms and face, and an arrow wound on her arm. Arthur and Merlin hurried into the room. "Your Highness, what happened?" Arthur asked. She looked up at him weakly, "Morgana… I came to warn you." "You need treatment, let Merlin take a look, we can speak after" Arthur said with concern. Annis gave Merlin a curious look, "the fool knows how to treat a wound?" she asked.

"That boy is no fool!" came a booming voice. Everyone turned and saw Odin marching into the room followed by three of his men. "He is a wise man indeed, he talked two kings out of killing each other and had us signing a peace treaty!" Odin said with a slight chuckle, slapping Arthur on the back as he approached.

"Odin, good to see you" Arthur said, taking his hand. Odin smiled, "never thought I would say it, but good to see you too, Arthur. I apologise for showing up unannounced, that witch has brought ruin to my Kingdom, we had no one to turn too."

Arthur shook his head, "you are most welcome here, both of you."

Merlin knelt down next to Annis, "Your highness, I can treat your wound, but I must use magic."

"well, well, that is a surprise" said Annis raising her brow and smiling.

Opening Credits

Gwen and Arthur were sat at the table in their chambers looking over some papers.

"Is Annis alright?" Gwen asked. "Fine, she will be fully recovered in a few days' time" Merlin said as he poured her drink.

"She and Odin told the same story as Rodor, Morgana and Sigan have ruined their lands, their people are in hiding… we will be next" Arthur said. He turned to Merlin with a sigh, "what should we do?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Arthur frowned. "It pains me to admit it, but I have a feeling I will be needing your help if we are to stand a chance."

Merlin smiled. "Don't look so pleased Merlin, most of your advice is useless, but it would seem you have some knowledge about sorcery" Arthur said with a frown.

Gwen shook her head, "ignore him Merlin. I know he has always valued your advice." Arthur made a face and Gwen frowned at him. Merlin continued to smile.

"Oh Merlin, I almost forgot, Gauis thinks he may have found a spell to help Sefa, perhaps we could go see him after lunch?" Gwen said. Merlin glanced at Arthur and nodded, "of course."

Morgana sat on the throne, twirling the stone necklace idly through her fingers. Mordred walked in and she smiled, "how is Alain?" she asked coldly. "Alive.." replied Mordred. Morgana nodded, "good, keep it that way, he may still prove useful." Mordred nodded, "you are sure he cannot escape?" Morgana nodded, "yes, as he knows all too well, he cannot use his magic in there, thanks to these" she held up the stone around her neck with a grin.

Merlin and Gauis were looking over a book on the bench in Gauis' chambers. Arthur and Gwen were standing nearby watching nervously.

Merlin was reading the book with a frown, "it's complicated… very complicated…" Gauis frowned, "can you do it?" Merlin nodded, "I think so."

There was a knock at the door and everyone jumped. Gwen chuckled at them and walked over to answer it. She opened it and they heard a woman cry "Gwen!" "it's so good to see you!" Gwen replied. They all turned and saw Hunith in the doorway, hugging Gwen. They let go and Hunith saw Merlin standing near the bench. They both grinned as they walked toward each other and embraced.

She let go as she saw Arthur and curtsied before him, "thank you for sending the patrol your highness." He shook his head, "Please, its Arthur" he said, "was your village affected?" Hunith sat down with a sigh, "yes my Lord, the crops die, the people sicken, the patrol arrived just in time, those who are sick have gone for treatment."

Gauis frowned, "I will need to take more remedy to the infirmary." Arthur nodded, "have we enough?" Gauis held up a large bowl, "I have made the potion, but… Iseldir has been busy."

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin, "Merlin?" Merlin shrugged and took the bowl, and a book from the bench. He sat down at the table opposite Hunith and put the book down on the table. Hunith read the title of the book, she saw it was a book of spells and drew a sharp breath, "Merlin, no!" she cautioned, looking at him in horror. He smiled, "it's alright Mother, they know." Hunith looked at Arthur who was frowning at Merlin, then she looked uncertainly at Gwen. Gwen sat beside her with a smile, "sorcery is no longer banned" she explained. Hunith let out a breath and smiled with relief. "It isn't?" she asked, looking nervously at Arthur.

Merlin looked at the book as he held his hand over the potion. His eyes flashed and the potion bubbled.

Hunith looked stunned, Arthur was still frowning, and Merlin smiled, "I have much to tell you, mother."

Hunith and Merlin sat outside on the grass by the training grounds. "The ban was lifted not a week past, I never thought it would happen" Merlin said with a smile. Hunith smiled at him, "Well I knew this day would come. Arthur is a good King, and he cares about you, the truth was not meant to remain hidden" she said with a smile.

Arthur walked across the grounds toward them and they both stood up. "Sorry, Arthur, I know I am late" Merlin said hurriedly. Arthur shook his head, "it's fine, I wanted to ask if you would both join me for dinner?" Merlin gave Arthur a bewildered look, "dinner?" he said blankly.

"Yes, Merlin, dinner, surely you have served enough of them to know what it is" Arthur replied dryly. Merlin stared back at him with a slight frown and Arthur sighed, "come on, Merlin, before I change my mind." He gave Merlin a little shove, and Merlin grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked away.

Galahad knocked on a door. Iseldir answered and smiled, "come in, come in." "How are they recovering?" Galahad asked. Iseldir smiled, "very well indeed, the army will be back on its feet in no time." Galahad nodded, "you believe it then, war is nearly upon us…"

Iseldir sighed, "I wish it were not so, but the prophecies have been right so far." Galahad nodded, "you believe Emrys will succeed?" Iseldir nodded back. "I know he will, only he can end this. But it is not he who is destined to kill Morgana." Galahad shook his head, "no…."

Hunith, Gauis and Gwen were sat at the dining table. Merlin standing at the sideboard organising goblets and a jug of water. Arthur walked over to him, "sit down will you?" Merlin frowned at him, "and who is going to get your dinner?" Merlin asked. The door opened and two servants walked in with trays of food. They placed them on the table and bowed. Merlin frowned. Arthur smiled, "I'm giving you the night off." Merlin's frown deepened, "why would you do that?" Arthur frowned at him and shrugged, "I am starting to wonder that myself…" Merlin cocked his head and folded his arms. "Just relax will you" Arthur said, raising his eyebrows. One of the servants passed them each a glass of wine, "alright… I will…" Merlin said with a grin.

The plates were almost clean and everyone around the table was laughing, with the exception of Arthur. "That was your fault?" he demanded, glaring at Merlin. "No!" cried Merlin indignantly. Gauis raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know I was releasing a goblin, all I did was open a box… and besides, I fixed all the trouble it caused" Merlin explained. "Trouble you caused more like it…" Arthur grumbled.

Merlin turned to Hunith, "Arthur is a bit sensitive, because the goblin gave him donkey ears" he explained. Arthur gave him a blank look, "thank you, Merlin" he said, in a dangerously polite voice. Merlin grinned. Arthur shook his head and turned to Gauis, "anything else I should know about Gauis?" Gauis hesitated, he glanced over at Merlin who was trying to keep a straight face.

At that moment the door burst open, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival ran in. "Your highness, we are under attack, Morgana's dragon, in the square" Leon said breathlessly. Arthur drew his sword, "stay here." He said to Hunith and Gwen. He ran out the door, the Knights and Merlin following.

As they ran toward the front door Merlin caught up with Arthur, "Arthur, wait. Let me" he said. Arthur gave him a look, "it's too dangerous Merlin." He turned his back and started to walk down the steps into the courtyard. Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "trust me, Arthur" he said firmly. Arthur frowned at him, and before he had a chance to reply Merlin pushed past him and ran down the steps. Arthur turned to his Knights, and gestured for them to follow, they all raised their swords and followed Merlin cautiously.

Aithusa was in the centre of the courtyard. The townspeople were screaming and running away. Aithusa watched Merlin nervously as he approached. Arthur and the Knights moved toward her, in the opposite direction to Merlin. She turned and ran toward them and started to breathe flame. Merlin raised his hand and shielded them from the fire. "Aithusa, stop" Merlin said firmly. The flames stopped, Aithusa looked at Merlin and hung her head. "Come here" he said, the dragon slowly started to walk toward him. The knights exchanged surprised looks with one another. Arthur stared at Merlin in shock

Aithusa limped nervously toward Merlin. "Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked. Aithusa looked up "I am sorry" she said in a soft voice. Merlin looked stunned, "you can speak…" Aithusa nodded, "I can now that magic is no longer dying" she explained. Merlin looked down at the leg she was limping with, "let me help you."

Merlin held out his hand, his eyes flashed and her twisted leg was healed. "Leave here, Aithusa, you must not attack Camelot again, and you must not help Morgana" Merlin said firmly. Aithusa bowed her head, "yes master." She turned and flew away. Merlin looked nervously over at Arthur and found he was glaring at him.

Arthur slammed the door of his room open and walked inside. Merlin followed nervously. "What just happened?" Arthur demanded. Merlin tried to look innocent, "I believe I just saved you from a dragon."

Arthur gave him a look, "you know what I mean."

Merlin sighed, "I am the last dragonlord." Arthur raised his eyebrows, "you?" Merlin nodded, "Aithusa has to do as I say, she won't attack us anymore." Arthur frowned, "Aithusa? How is it you know her name?" Merlin hesitated and shrugged. Arthur glared, "the truth, Merlin."

Arthur was sat at the table with his head in his hands, Merlin was standing in front of him looking apologetic.

"the great dragon is not dead, and you want to go and speak to it?" Arthur asked with a sigh. Merlin nodded. "don't tell me it was you who released it?" Merlin grimaced, "I had to Arthur, that was the price to pay for your sword. Without that sword I could not have stopped the black knight, or Morgana's immortal army." Arthur was so shocked he forgot he was angry. "You did that?" Merlin nodded. Arthur looked vaguely impressed.

They were interrupted by the door opening. Gwen walked in, "there you are! I was worried" she said, hugging Arthur. Arthur smiled, "don't worry, it seems Morgana isn't the only one who can command a dragon" he said, gesturing toward Merlin and rolling his eyes. Gwen smiled at him.

It was dark as Merlin and Arthur rode away from Camelot. They stopped and tethered their horses near a clearing. Arthur was looking around nervously. "You aren't scared are you?" Merlin teased. Arthur glared at him, "of course not Merlin, I don't get scared." Merlin smiled, "don't worry Arthur, he won't hurt you." Arthur frowned, "I told you, I am not worried." He continued to glance around nervously, "now what?"

Merlin looked at him apologetically, before shouting up to the sky "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes"

Arthur threw him a frightened expression, Merlin grinned and looked up at the sky. The sound of flapping wings grew louder until the great dragon landed in front of him.

Arthur took a step back in shock. Merlin raised his eyebrows at him, and Arthur composed himself.

"You have succeeded young warlock, the once and future king lives." Merlin smiled, "you look better." Kilgarrah nodded, "indeed, your quest has allowed magic to flourish again and I was able to heal." "Why didn't you tell me I could help you?" Merlin asked. "Because I did not know, I underestimated your power Merlin, let us hope the witch does the same" Kilgarrah replied solemnly. "I warn you Merlin, Morgana has woken the raven, and he has woken the druid boy, their desire for revenge runs as deep as hers"

Merlins face fell, "Mordred is alive?" Kilgarrah nodded "indeed he is." "Sigans ravens are attacking our allies, do you know how to stop them?" Merlin asked. "The ravens are the living dead, Merlin, you already know how to defeat them, but the curse will not be lifted until Sigans soul has left this world." Merlin frowned, "but how?"

"You already have the power to return his soul to the jewel, the white goddess has the power to return it to the spirit world." Merlin nodded, "thank you…. Could you grant me a favour?" Kilgarrah nodded, "but of course" "You can cover great distances… can you see how far Sigan's curse has spread across the Kingdoms?" Kilgarrah bowed his head, "as you wish."

Kilgarrah turned to Arthur, "King Arthur, Albion's great trial is nearly upon us, you will need courage, strength and magic if you hope to succeed."

Kilgarrah turned and took to the skies. Arthur frowned at Merlin, "I am sure I have heard that before…." Merlin looked sheepish.

Arthur and Merlin sat on the steps to the castle, in the dim moonlight. Arthur was looking worried and Merlin was watching him nervously. "I don't know what to do" Arthur admitted finally, shaking his head. He looked over at Merlin "many good men were lost or injured in Camlann, it will be a month at best before our army is strong enough to face hers, and even then…" Arthur threw up his hands in defeat, "we may be able to defeat Belin's men but Morgana…Sigan…Mordred…" Arthur shook his head again and trailed off, staring at the ground.

Merlin's face turned serious, "you don't need to worry about defeating them, Arthur." Arthur looked up and gave a small smile at Merlin's serious look, "no, Merlin" he said, shaking his head, "you may be… powerful…." He made a face as he said powerful and Merlin chuckled, "But they all have magic, and they all want you dead, it's too dangerous."

Merlin smiled, "I know." He nodded, then shrugged, "but it is my destiny, Arthur, and it is my duty."

Arthur shook his head, "you could die." Merlin gave him a serious look and nodded slowly, "yes, but we most certainly will if we do not try to stop them."

Arthur sighed, "you would risk your life for the Kingdom?" Merlin smiled and shook his head, "no Sire, that is your duty, I risk my life for you."

Arthur smiled, he caught Merlin's eye and they exchanged an understanding nod.


End file.
